Talk:Stomach Baron
Merging with Boin Archipelago This page should be merged with the boin archipelago page, as they are literally the same thing just one with a colloquial and one with a scientific name. Merging them under "Stomach Baron" would be the correct option. 09:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good, but doesn't Stomach Barons appear in other places, instead of just making up the Boin Archipelago? Just asking. 10:12, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Just like Sabaody Archipelago, which is entirely composed of Yarukiman Mangrove. 10:13, July 17, 2011 (UTC) : :I guess it's just a question of uniqueness and of how many areas belong to the same plant. The yarukiman mangrove isn't only sabaody but also provides light shelter and I presume oxygen for Fishmen Island. Whereas the boin archipelago/stomach baron both mean the exact same thing. It's not even that a town(s) exists on the archipelago compared to the mangrove, the archipelago is really just the barons. : :An interesting comparison is that of the Sarlacc and the Great pit of Carkoon on Wookiepedia. The Sarlacc article describes only the plants, whereas the Pit of carkoon describes only the pit in which the tatooine sarlacc lives but not the plant itself. 10:27, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't think they should be merged, mostly because the Stomach Baron is already categorized under plants and fungi, so merging it with Boin would mean it wouldn't be anymore. 23:11, July 19, 2011 (UTC) CITATION In Walter Moers' book "The 13 1/2 Lives of Captain Bluebear" (1999) there's an island that in the italian edition is called "Sbafatrix Insularis" and in the english one "Gourmet Island". I paste the description of the island from wikipedia: "a fantastic land filled with delicious foodstuffs that mysteriously grow in place of normal vegetation. The bear, after sampling them all, develops a monstrous appetite and craving for nutrition. He eats the addictive foods so much that he fattens up tremendously. Bluebear's last meal (a man-sized mushroom) is interrupted by the discovery that the island is a giant carnivorous plant that ensnares passers-by, fattens them up and eats them at 300 pounds" honestly, if you read the book, you cannot deny Oda's citationist intent :) _A.P. I can deny it since it is speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 18:50, August 13, 2012 (UTC) i'm not english, so maybe my tone is easily misunderstood. what i mean is "a person who read the book can not fail to notice Oda's citationist intent" (and really, can not. it's not a coincidence, it's an almost literal quote :) but of course, to be "encyclopedic", you need proof. that were just my two cents. maybe in some interview he said (or he will say) that he's a fan of Moers. i mean, fwiw, if you (generic) haven't read the book, read it, and judge by yourself _A.P. This work is pretty obscure, and as far as I can tell hasn't been translated into Japanese. Also, the idea of a giant carnivorous plant isn't exactly unique. Stuff like this shouldn't go on the page unless Oda confirms the archipelago to be based on it. 02:51, August 16, 2012 (UTC) yep, i understand :) i was unable to find evidence of a japanese ediction (and honestly have no idea if Oda uses to read book written in english..this wiki say something about it?). i just want ( for the last time, i promise) specify that the similar element is not simply "a giant carnivorous plant", but is "a giant carnivorous plant that people believe being an island and that has the power to attract animals and travelers thanks to the delicious aromas and foods that grow on it. ''AND the main character, who was thin at the beginning, become very fat living and eating in the island/plant, AND when the plant/island, after he became fat, try to eat him, AND even the name of the island is very very similar''" (AND there are various hints in the book -graphic hints, not plot ones- that Oda actually read the book or at least looked at the illustrations :) so a coincindence is really unbelievable..so in short, if someone knew something about a japanese ediction of books by Walter Moers, please add it here, so i can keep on searching proofs :) _A.P. :Usually we just say in the trivia that out of coincidence there is a similar concept to the article' subject, like what we do for real-life pirates. That's not speculative because we are not implying anything, just pointing out an interesting coincidence. :::Yes, there is a Japanese edition of the novel by Kyoko Hirano. And I have to agree with A.P.: the similarities are far too great to be coincidential. Regards, The Great Zaganza (talk) 00:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC)